


It's you, Cas

by righteousdreamers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousdreamers/pseuds/righteousdreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were the most sought-after wedding planners in the state. Having met for the first time after Castiel joined the company five years ago, they had become inseparable friends, often helping each other with the other’s clients. </p><p>Bearing this is mind, it came as a complete shock to Dean, one day in early August, when Castiel walked into his office to announce his engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you, Cas

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were the most sought-after wedding planners in the state. Having met for the first time after Castiel joined the company five years ago, they had become inseparable friends, often helping each other with the other’s clients. 

Bearing this is mind, it came as a complete shock to Dean, one day in early August, when Castiel walked into his office to announce his engagement. 

If Dean hadn’t already been sat behind his desk his legs may well have given way. His heart dropped out of his chest. He didn’t even know Cas had been going out with anyone. He scanned his mind, trying to think of any clues Cas may have given to this seemingly secret relationship but he drew up nothing. 

"Wow Cas, way to surprise a dude." Dean said, stunned. "Who is this person and since when were you seeing anyone?"

"Her name is Louise. We’ve been dating for roughly six months now."

Dean’s mouth fell open. "You’ve been dating this girl for six months and you didn’t tell me?! We’ve been best friends for five years, man! We see each other every day!"

"It never came up, Dean. I didn’t purposely keep this from you." Cas said defensively.

Dean sighed, dragging his hand down his face. "I know, dude, I’m sorry. You just shocked me. I’m happy for you, I really am." He plastered a smile on his face, stood up from where he was sat and crossed the room to give his friend a congratulatory hug. The smile died on his lips as soon as it was out of Cas’ sight.

*

"Sam, I can’t do this, it’s too much. It’s too big." Dean was pacing around his apartment.

After the initial shock had worn off, Cas and Dean had gone to grab lunch together where Cas proceeded to ask Dean if he’d plan his wedding. Dean, who had been taking a drink of his beer, choked but managed to somewhat save his dignity before asking Cas just what the hell he was talking about. It turns out that Cas had always admired the way Dean planned his clients’ events with such detail and care and so wanted to hire Dean to be his own wedding planner. Dean immediately refused any money Cas offered to pay him, instead insisting that he’d do it as a wedding gift instead. 

So now, after arriving home that evening, Dean was on the phone talking in desperation to his brother.

"Why can’t you do it Dean? He’s your best friend, what’s the problem?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed and tears started forming in his eyes. He tried to clear his throat and answered, "It’s nothing Sam, I just don’t want to mess up, you know? It’s Cas’ big day."

But Sam, being the smartass younger brother he is, noticed the change in Dean’s voice. "Dean, come on, what’s the real reason for this?"

"I just - I always thought it would be me Sammy." Dean’s voice broke. There was no way of stopping the wetness in his eyes now. "I always thought I’d be the one to-" He whispered into the phone before stopping himself.

"The one to what, Dean?" Sam asked, though Dean knew his brother already knew what he was going to say.

Dean finally stopped his pacing and dropped onto the couch, placing his head on his hand. "The one to marry him."

"Oh Dean."

Dean took in a deep breath and wiped his face with his hand, collecting himself. 

"No, it’s fine, Sammy. You’re right, he’s my best friend. I’m going to plan this wedding and it’s going to be the best one I’ve ever done. Castiel Novak is going to have such a great wedding, he won’t know what hit him."

"Dean -"

"Sam. I’m fine. Everything is going to be fine. Just drop it, okay?"

"Okay, but Dean -" Sam tried to speak again before Dean interrupted him.

"Goodnight Sam." Dean hung up and tossed his phone onto the couch beside him.

He was so fucking screwed. 

*

It was three months later and the wedding planning had been going smoothly thus far. Cas still had clients to organise weddings for but the arrangements for his own continued to be in Dean’s hands. 

Originally, Dean had been trying to avoid being alone with Louise for too long to save any awkwardness that his underlying feelings for Cas may create. However, it began proving to be more difficult than he’d thought. 

One of Cas’ clients was one of those who Dean and Cas had nicknamed over the years as a ‘problem child’. Meaning, that they were the kind of client who threw all their toys out of the pram if they didn’t get their first choice of venue even though the Lady Elizabeth House has been booked up for three years Miss Rowbottom.

And so, due to his current ‘problem child’, Cas hadn’t found much time to go with Dean and Louise to cake testing and invite designing and the other menial yet essential activities. This left Dean with no other option but to be alone with the woman that his best friend (and quite possibly the love of his life) was going to marry.

The hardest part of it all was that Louise was perfect. Dean couldn’t fault her at all. She was beautiful, smart, witty and could hold her own if anyone tried to cross her. But most of all she seemed to make Cas really happy and, at the end of the day, that was all Dean could ask for.

Now Dean was at the tailor getting himself and Cas fitted for their wedding suits. Louise was due to join them any minute to take Cas out for lunch. 

Dean waited outside the fitting room for Cas to finish putting on his suit. His attention was drawn away from the planner on his phone when he heard the sound of the curtain being pulled open. Cas stepped out in front of Dean. 

"Does it look okay, Dean?"

Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more beautiful. It was disgustingly cliche and the words would never leave Dean’s lips but was true. Cas looked beautiful. The waistcoat hugged his toned stomach and the suit jacket lined his shoulders perfectly. 

Maybe Dean could pretend for a moment that it was all for him. That all the smiles Cas had given Louise were actually all for him. That Cas was trying on a suit for his and Dean’s wedding. Tears began to fill Dean’s eyes but he coughed them away quickly. 

He was being extremely unprofessional. Cas was his client before his friend at this moment and Cas needed the opinion of his wedding planner. 

"Yeah, man, you look great." Dean smiled, though the smile turned into an exasperated eye-roll when he saw Cas begin to fiddle with his tie. Dean stepped over to Cas and took his hands away from the tie. "Stop messing it up. I know it’s what you do when you’re nervous but it’s all going to be okay, dude. Just chill, okay?"

Cas nodded his head and Dean smiled at his friend again. 

The two men remained close to each other, in silence, for a few moments, just looking at each other. Dean was starting to feel all his work and personal stress slowly melt away being in Cas’ presence like this.

However, the calm was broken by the sound of Louise’s voice drifting through the shop. 

Cas cleared his throat and stepped away from Dean, turning back into the fitting room to change out of his suit. 

Dean’s head was swimming with what had just happened. But before he could begin over-thinking and over-analysing the moment, Louise walked over to him.

"Where’s Castiel? Is he in there?" She asked, pointing to the closed fitting room curtain.

"Uh-yeah. He’s just getting changed out of his suit. It looked really great so there shouldn’t need to be anymore alterations." Dean supplied.

Louise smiled, though she had a look on her face that Dean couldn’t decipher.

*

Three days later everything came to a head.

Dean, Cas and Louise were sat in Dean’s office trying to finalise the designs for the official wedding invitations. 

They were interrupted by Cas’ work phone ringing loudly in his pocket. He checked the screen and saw that his newest client was calling him. Throwing apologetic looks at Dean and Louise, he answered the call and walked to his office further down the hall. 

Louise and Dean continued in concentrated silence until Louise spoke up.

"So Dean, can I ask you a question?" She enquired, never taking her eyes away from the sheets of coloured paper in front of her.

"Shoot."

"How long have you been in love with Castiel?" She asked, finally stopping her inspection and looking over at Dean.

Dean’s heart stopped. "W-what?"

"What? Did you think you were being subtle?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He’d tried so hard not to let his feelings for Cas known. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He’d ruined everything.

"You can’t take your eyes off him, Dean. I saw you at the tailor’s the other day. I saw the way you looked at him and it’s not the first time I’ve noticed it." Louise continued. "Please just tell me how long you’ve felt like this."

"I don’t - I just. I’m sorry." Dean got up and rushed out of the room.

He ran to the bathroom, pushing open the door to the first stall he saw. He collapsed to his knees and threw up what felt like the entire contents of his stomach. 

Wiping his mouth, he relaxed against the wall, breathing heavily. He sat quietly for a moment before bursting into tears. He’d ruined everything. He was meant to be Cas’ best friend, not the creep who had fallen in love with him. Fuck, he was such an idiot. 

After sitting on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes Dean decided he needed to leave. He didn’t know what to do, he just knew he needed to get away from yet another thing he’d ruined.

He exited the cubicle and thanked God that the bathroom seemed to be empty. He washed his face at the sink and left the room, striding straight towards Cas’ office.

Dean knew he had to say goodbye to Cas, even if Cas never wanted to speak to him again after finding out what had happened. He needed to see Cas’ face one last time before he left.

Cas was sat in his office, behind his desk with his head in his hands. Dean knocked and entered before Cas could reply.

"Cas -"

"What happened Dean? Louise just called me and said she wants to cancel the wedding. I kept asking her what on earth she was talking about but all she said was “ask Dean” and “Dean will explain everything”. So what the fuck is going on, Dean?!"

Hearing Cas swear was a rarity, he only ever did it when he was angry, and it felt like a deep cut on Dean’s skin.

"Come on, Dean. Tell me what is going on. Do you like Louise? Is that it? Have you fallen in love with her or something?"

Dean would have rolled his eyes at Cas’ stupidity but he was too busy trying not to run in the other direction, away from this intense situation.

"DEAN! Answer me." Cas demanded angrily.

"No." Dean whispered.

"No?" Cas repeated.

"No I haven’t fallen for Louise. She’s not the one." Dean froze briefly at his confession. He just hoped that Cas hadn’t noticed what he’d said.

"What do you mean 'she’s not the one'?"

Dean sighed. This was it. He had to be completely honest with his best friend for the first time in months. 

"It’s you, Cas."

"Wh-what? I don’t understand." Cas’ eyes went wide.

"It’s you, Cas! It’s always been you! It’s been you since the day you joined this company and spilled your coffee all over my new shirt. It’s been you since you stayed with me on the anniversary of my mom’s death even though you had the biggest wedding of your career the next day. It’s been you since I saw the way you calmed down that two-year-old bridesmaid and made her feel like a royal princess when she was too scared to walk in front of so many people. It’s always fucking been you, Cas! I’m so fucking in love with you."

Dean’s chest heaved with the deep breaths he had to take after that outburst. Cas was just stood still on the spot, attempting to take in the information that had just been thrown at him.

Instead of waiting for Cas to respond, Dean spoke. "I don’t expect you to feel the same way. I’m leaving, you don’t ever have to see me again. I’ll go and stay with Sammy in Palo Alto for a bit. I’m sorry I’ve fucked all this up. Go and find Louise, tell her I’m going and that you two can have the beautiful life you both deserve." Dean pointed to Cas’ open office door. 

Cas looked up at Dean and began to walk towards the door. Dean felt like his lungs had been ripped out. This was it, he was never going to see his best friend again.

But when Cas reached the door he didn’t go through it. Instead, he closed the door and turned back to face Dean. 

"Come here, Dean." Cas finally spoke. 

Dean walked slowly over to Cas, unsure about what was happening.

When Dean was close enough to him, Cas stepped closer, closing the space between them. He delicately placed a shaking hand on Dean’s cheek, leaning in. 

Dean felt like his brain stopped working when Cas’ lips touched his. They kissed slowly for a few moments until Cas pulled away only slightly.

"It’s always been you too, Dean. I’m sorry it took me until now to realise." 

Dean pulled away from Cas to look him in the eyes. 

"But what about Louise? I thought you loved her."

"I thought I did too. But now I think about it, I was just trying to fill the gap I didn’t know you had left in me."

"Uh Cas, that was such a cliche." Dean whined.

"Dean, this whole situation is a cliche." Cas corrected.

"I can’t argue with that." Dean smiled, pulling Cas back into a crushing kiss.

*

Later on that day Dean and Cas sat down with Louise. She was happy that they had both sorted out their feelings for each other. 

While Cas went to ring the caterers and venue owners to cancel all their bookings for the wedding, Dean took Louise to the side of the room.

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you did. You made me get my head out of my ass and tell Cas how I felt, although I never expected him to feel the same." Dean said gratefully. 

Louise smiled. "You’re welcome, Dean. But I knew he’d feel the same. When I said that you couldn’t take your eyes of him, the same was true of Castiel for you. He loves you so much Dean."

Dean’s face reddened slightly and he cleared his throat. "I’m sorry that this happened to you though. Cas was still your fiance."

"Sure I still love him but seeing you two together made me realise that it was more of a friendship than anything else. You two are made for each other."

Dean glanced over to where Cas was pacing the room, still talking on the phone and smiled at the man he loved. 

*

A few days later, Dean sat down for his weekly Skype call with Sam. Dean was laughing at the little dance Cas was doing to a song on the radio in the kitchen when the call connected.

"You’re looking cheery." Sam observed.

Dean took his eyes off Cas and looked at his brother. "Hey Sammy!"

"Hi Dean. What’s got you looking like that?"

"I kinda have a surprise for you." Dean smirked.

"If it’s another one of those weird ‘memes’ that you keep showing me, I’m not interested."

Dean rolled his eyes. His brother didn’t understand comedy.

"No Sam. Just wait." Dean looked up from the screen and called for Cas. "Hey, babe, come here for a sec?"

Sam’s eyes went wide. "'Babe'?! Dean are you seeing someone and you didn’t tell me?"

Dean ignored Sam in favour of reaching out a hand for Cas to take, pulling Cas down onto the couch next to him. 

Cas turned to the screen. "Hello Sam. What Dean is trying to tell you is that we are officially dating."

Sam’s mouth dropped open.

Cas giggled at Sam’s reaction and snuggled in close to Dean, hugging him around the waist and leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean looked down at his best friend and smiled.

He was so screwed.

And so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://jensdmitri.tumblr.com) for my wonderful friend, [Leanne](http://cockslutcollins.tumblr.com)!  
> Please leave kudos (and comment maybe?) if you liked it.


End file.
